100 Ways To Kill a Doctor: Vegas Epiphany
by Shenandoah76209
Summary: Raj has connections and he's decided its time he used them. The rest of the weekend, that was a surprise even to him.


Rules:

1\. Sheldon/Penny – They can be platonic, romantic, smutty, Super Heroes/Villains, etc.

2\. Leonard/Amy's death MAY occur anytime from the Pilot thru Season 9

3\. The death must be completed in a single chapter, although you are welcome to contribute as many different forms of death as you like as long as they are a chapter each.

4\. The story must be no more than 1,500 words long.

5\. Deadline is October 31, 2015.

* * *

 **100 Ways To Kill a Doctor: Vegas Epiphany**

Despite what they wanted to pretend, the trip to Vegas was not spur of the moment. It was the result of several months of planning on Sheldon and Penny's part in order for Sheldon to determine the optimum weekend to go and for Penny to save enough money that the trip wouldn't break her financially.

Raj was still all smiles as they loaded themselves into the vehicles. Since Amy was banned from flying they were driving. He found himself enjoying Sheldon's car games more often these days. Penny had teased Sheldon about how high and mighty his games were and pointed out that the simple things, like 'I Spy' and spotting state license plates could be fun too.

So they had a blend of science games and regular games and the time passed much more enjoyably.

Even more fun was actually cleaning up at the blackjack tables. Sheldon counted cards as easily as he did everything else and Penny messed with his system just enough to keep the dealers from getting suspicious.

Raj was still smiling when Penny and Sheldon cashed out a respectable amount of money. Amy and Leonard were at another table, attempting the same thing. Raj was watching them discretely. They weren't as natural at the whole thing as the other two. Howard and Bernadette were having their own fun at yet another table, on a respectable streak, not drawing any suspicion due to their little ups and downs.

But Amy and Leonard were just the right blend of conspicuous and arrogant. They talked down to the dealer and the other players, won consistently and gloated when they did. Raj smirked into his drink as he placed another bet. Leonard had wanted Penny to be his partner but Sheldon had pointed out that he was a novice at these games and Penny could guide him. Leonard was also experienced and was the perfect partner for Amy, another novice.

So Leonard and Amy were stuck with each other, Sheldon and Penny were having a blast, Howard and Bernadette were giggling over something and he was right where he wanted to be.

Seeing the pit boss approach Leonard and Amy's table Raj fought to keep from smiling. There were advantages to being wealthy. Vegas was an old stomping ground, and he was well known as someone who could count cards but preferred not to. The casino managers knew him as a whale who liked craps and roulette for the uncertainty of the games. That he could clean them out but didn't made him an ally of sorts. And that was something that came in very handy.

Howard and Bernadette were laughing as they walked away from their table, heading towards the elevator. They didn't see the pit boss tapping Leonard on his shoulder, or Amy's sneer.

* * *

"We're going be late," Sheldon fretted. "Where are they?"

"No messages, not on the phones or at the front desk." Penny reported. She tugged at a lock of her hair. "When did we last see them?"

"They were still at the Blackjack tables last I saw them," Raj offered as Howard and Bernadette said that no one had seen them that morning.

"Let us hope Leonard has not done anything foolish." Sheldon shook his head.

"More foolish than we did?" Penny wiggled her left ring finger with its gorgeously sparkling wedding set. "Part of me isn't looking forward to telling them."

"It was not foolishness," Sheldon retorted. "Ill advised perhaps, to not terminate other relationships before embarking on a new one, but I refuse to consider the notion of marriage foolish."

"That was what I mean honey." Penny shrugged. "You know Leonard's just gonna demand we annul it."

"An annulment isn't possible. He would have to settle for a divorce." Sheldon looked at her uncertainly. "Do you wish to comply with Leonard's still hypothetical demands?"

"No honey." Penny slid off the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently despite their audience. "You might have been drunk but I wasn't. So unless you want a divorce we won't get one."

"Despite my alcohol consumption I still have my memory and my reasons for marrying you are still sound." Sheldon kissed her back and, there was no other word for it, cuddled Penny close to him.

Raj chuckled. "Well let's see if security has any idea of where our missing people are. They can't have just vanished."

* * *

Thanks to the multitude of security cameras they saw Leonard and Amy being escorted from the casino, a little less than politely. The cameras on the doors showed them walking angrily down the street towards the MGM Grand.

Where they had not appeared. They had seemingly disappeared between the Bellagio and the other casino. Vegas police still required forty eight hours before a missing persons' report could be filed. Apparently people disappearing wasn't unusual. The same people not reappearing, drunk, broke or occasionally rich was a little less usual.

Raj patted Penny's shoulder as they left the station. "I'll make some calls. There are plenty of private detectives in Las Vegas. We'll find them."

Sheldon looked at him incredulously, "Statistically it is likely that they'll be found within forty eight hours. I don't see how a private detective is necessary just yet."

Raj nodded slowly, "Let us say that if the police do not find them, if they remain missing, we will revisit the idea of a detective."

Sheldon's nod was slow and thoughtful. "That is reasonable." He looked at his wife, "Penny, do you want to stay? Until they're found? Or should we continue with our plans?"

Penny sighed. "We can't put our lives on hold for them. For all we know they're drunk, or gambling somewhere we haven't looked yet. Vegas is huge and the casinos are like mazes. And its not like Leonard or Amy even bothered to call us and say they'd gotten thrown out. That should have been the first thing they did."

"Leonard has never been known for his consideration." Sheldon agreed.

"We'll go home tomorrow then," Howard suggested. "That's only a day off schedule and it'll give us the time to file the police report if they don't turn up."

"A good compromise," The Texan nodded. "In the meantime, I suggest we all get some rest."

* * *

Raj sipped at his drink and nodded politely at the fellow who sat down at the bar beside him. "Is it done?"

"Clean and proper." The rather burly man took possession of the thick manila envelope Raj pulled out of his jacket. "It's a big desert. They won't be found for weeks, months, if ever."

The astrophysicist smiled in satisfaction. "Well done." He signaled the bartender for another round for the both of them. "That's one less thing weighing on my mind."

"You brought a lotta people as camouflage. Anyone else you want disappeared?"

He shook his head, "No. Those two were the instigators of many issues. And a few too many insults. The rest of my companions are...settled. Even more happily than I anticipated."

The thug chuckled. "Yeah, coulda knocked me over with a feather when one a my guys said the beanpole was marryin' the bombshell."

The Indian smiled and raised his glass, "To their mutual happiness then." He sipped and continued. "I'll be leaving tomorrow. You'll keep me informed if there are any...developments? My friends will be filing a police report tomorrow."

"We'll keep an eye out. But I don't figure the cops'll really put a lotta effort into it. Not like anyone'll be pushin' to close the case." The larger man sipped his drink. "But I'll send you weekly updates."

Raj paid the bill and nodded to his companion as he left. "I'll see to it that your fee is paid. Until my next visit."

* * *

Despite Sheldon's weekly calls to the Vegas police Leonard and Amy were never found. As time went on the group found that without Leonard and Amy they weren't as constrained in their activities or conversation.

Raj and Sheldon published several papers together, finding new common ground and inspiration without Leonard there to turn every conversation to his work. Penny and Howard reworked her Penny Blossom website and her business began to take off. Though she still auditioned for acting jobs the creativity of the Penny Blossoms was immensely satisfying and Sheldon surprised her by setting up Leonard's bedroom as an office/craftroom for her.

Bernadette missed Amy, until Penny and Raj reminded her of just how much she and Penny had been drinking after Amy joined their circle. It took some adjustment but Bernadette found that she enjoyed some of Howard's silly hobbies now that Amy wasn't looking down at her for it. Her suggestion for superhero themed Penny Blossoms made Howard one of the proudest husbands at CalTech.

By the time the bodies were found they were almost unidentifiable. And anyone who cared had moved on. Raj lifted a glass on the anniversary of their disappearance.

* * *

 _Author's Note: It didn't seem unreasonable for a fictional wealthy character to have some shadier connections in Vegas. Penny and Sheldon eloped without any input from me, but hey, the heart wants what the heart wants. As always, trollish flaming reviewers are thanked for driving up the page views._


End file.
